The Pain of All
by ChasingAJourney
Summary: This is my first SongFic. I made it for Buttercup and Butch. They got into one of their fights and this time, Butch left for real. Go through the pain along with Buttercup as she realizes What Hurts the Most without him around. She will finally realize what she had until it was gone...


**This made me more sad than I thought it would… D: I just think this was so very sad…**

**Buttercup & Butch What Hurts The Most**

Buttercup walked the halls of her empty home that she once shared with Butch. They had been in so many arguments and fights, he just left one day. But what he didn't know was that Buttercup wanted him back. As she walked on, you could faintly hear the pitter patter of rain drops hitting the roof. She walked slowly up the steps to a bedroom full of memories.

When she opened the door, there were many pictures in the room. Pictures of her and Butch, laughing and smiling. Them hanging around with their siblings. The memories brought tears to her eyes. The silent tears left her eyes and traveled down her cheeks, collecting under her chin and dripping onto the picture she was holding. She quickly left the room, angrily wiping at her tears, hoping that this was just a dream.

Buttercup stumbled down the hall to a bedroom. The dark forest green door showed that it was Butch's. All in there was gone except for the green bedspread. She ran to it blindly and jumped into its warmth, clutching at the covers. She finally broke down as she realized that Butch might not come back. Sobs wracked her body as she cried and screamed for him to come back.

Days passed since Butch had left and Buttercup was in despair. She moved back in with her sisters, but seeing them was like seeing the memories they all had with Butch and his brothers. She tries to hide her pain behind a mask, a mask that no one can see through. She never takes it off and never lets anyone into her heart again.

She was so close to never letting him leave. But one argument about something ridiculously stupid, she never got to tell him what she wanted to say. She watched him walk away from her and she never saw him again. She never knew what he wanted to tell her before they started arguing, and she didn't know what could've happened. She never saw that all this time, loving him was what she was trying to do.

Buttercup walked along the floors of the Townsville Mall. She came with her sisters but they got distracted running into Brick and Boomer. It was just to much to handle for her, they reminded her of Butch. She clenched her arm as her heart once again felt the breaking pain of losing the one you loved. But she had to get through it, Butch left her, she couldn't let everyone see her misery.

Buttercup ended up circling back around to her sisters and Brick and Boomer. They looked so happy together while she looked so lost without her green eyed counterpart beside her. They all looked over at her as she forced a smile and waved at them. When they told her they would be back after going to get smoothies with the boys, her smile fell.

Buttercup didn't want to get up from her bed. She regretted the feeling and the argument that she and Butch had. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. The first thing she picked out was something that Butch had gotten her. Tears silently climbed their way to her eyes.

She wanted to give Butch the words that she should've spoken that day. But he was gone and she could never truly tell him the words her heart ached to scream at him. She wished she could trade the heart break for him back any day. But she didn't halt in the cruel words she said that day. She left the words unspoken in her heart, never to be told again.

Buttercup couldn't believe that she just let Butch walk away without her saying the words she wished to say. She dreamt of all the things that could've happened if she said those three little words to him, instead of calling him names. Neither of them could see that she loved him dearly, and didn't realize it until he was gone...

Buttercup fell to the floor, with her hands in her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She sobbed and didn't listen to her sister's comforting words. They didn't know what she was going through. She didn't want them to comfort her, she wanted Butch back...

**If you've never heard this song, I suggest you listen to it before you read this... Since I'm not allowed to post lyrics. So look up, What Hurts the Most by Cascada.**


End file.
